Research:Weapon Arcs
To determine the arc, grab a friend. Press Alt-I. Turn the camera so you initially faces 0.00. Your friend should be approximately in front of you, well within range of the area. Turn to one side and cast the area. If it hits, continue to turn until it doesn't. I suggest holding the right mouse button down and turning the mouse. This allows you to turn to your target angle more precisely than using the keyboard. Then check the midpoint of this range until you find an angle that works and angle+0.01 does not. Repeat for turning in the opposite direction. I suggest testing multiple areas at once so you aren't always waiting. Here are some results that I found, please confirm them if you have time. Multiple Thrust -0.75 to 0.81 Total Arc: 1.56 or 44.69 degrees. ~45 degrees Expansive Wave -0.75 to 0.81 Total Arc: 1.56 or 44.69 degrees. ~45 degrees Rage of the Earth -0.75 to 0.81 Total Arc: 1.56 or 44.69 degrees. ~45 degrees Devastate -2.05 to 2.11 Total Arc: 4.16 or 119.18 degrees. ~120 degrees Deafening Roar -1.21 to 1.39 Total Arc: 2.6 or 74.48 degrees. ~75 degrees Howl -3.14 to 3.14 Total Arc: 6.28. 360 degrees For the wiki, I suggest we convert from radians to degrees as it's more user friendly. : Nice job :o Very useful info. What other spells have arcs? I remember Repetition Shot is supposed to have an arc, and it would be interesting to use this method to determine the range + arc of Ignus Scorch and Reveal. Panoramix Miraculix 00:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Repetition Shot ::-1.26 to 1.34 ::Total Arc: 2.6 or 74.48 degrees. ~75 degrees ::Range: 9.59 < range < 10.53. Most likely range 10 ::It seems to be similar to Deafening Roar in terms of Area and Arc. ::Other powers that can be tested similar would be Blaze, Mind Push, Crystal Blast, Needle Blast, Ignus Scorch and Reveal. ::Also simply normal hits/casting spells could be tested. I think I tried once and it came to ~1.3 either side so ~75 degrees. ::Will try to finish a couple more sometime soon. ::--Erica (talk) 05:28, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Blaze -0.40 to 0.46 Total Arc: 0.86 or 24.64 degrees. ~25 degrees Mind Push -1.19 to 1.24 Total Arc: 2.43 or 69.61 degrees. ~70 degrees Known to be range 10 from previous testing. Crystal Blast -1.53 to 1.59 Total Arc: 3.12 or 89.38 degrees. ~90 degrees. Range: Really strange results. Target: (1833.59, 1105.14) Blaze and Crystal Blast Works at 6.30(1833.55, 1098.84), Out of Range at 6.31(1833.55, 1098.83) I've never seen a power with a fractional range. Most area spells are either area 3, 6, or 10. All triangle numbers. Maybe there's some optimization that they apply for those numbers. I'd like to say that Blaze and Crystal Blast are Area 6. I'll go back and test these again later. --Erica (talk) 16:38, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Redid these tests: Range: Target: 1837.24, 1104.65 Blaze and Crystal Blast Work: (1827.29, 1098.66) 5.99 Fail: (1827.29, 1098.60) 6.05 Range 6